


Souls of our Songs

by grey_toiletpaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), F/M, Flown North, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happening much later though, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Music, Not exactly though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, University, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_toiletpaper/pseuds/grey_toiletpaper
Summary: When Summer Rose arrived at Beacon University, there were three things on her mind:1. She was late2. Her cloak was drenched3. The cute guy from the bus looked like he was ignoring her, she really couldn't tell from his faceWhen Qrow Branwen arrived at Beacon University, there was one thing on his mind:1. The bubbly girl from the bus had not stopped talking, and it somehow wasn't bothering him
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch & Ozpin, Qrow Branwen & Bartholomew Oobleck, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Bartholomew Oobleck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Souls of our Songs

If anyone asked Summer Rose how her day was going, she probably would have gushed at the fact someone finally acknowledged her presence. Unfortunately, even if someone did, they would not have gotten an answer. Not out of rudeness, but because she was also stressed. Having to push her way through the crowd of travellers that had materialised out of thin air did not help.

"Hi! Sorry, trying to get through - and you just ignored me. Ok." The petite woman finally reached the bus stop, silently praying life would give her a break, just as the last express bus to Beacon University left. Summer gave an exasperated sigh, collapsing on the bench just as the rain began to set in. She cursed whatever gods ruled the world as they chose to continue spitting on her. Now, not only was she stressed, but late as well. Without the express, it would take hours extra to even arrive at the university. "Heh, least things can't get any worse."

* * *

If anyone asked Qrow Branwen how his day was going, which they never did, they wouldn't even have gotten so much as a glance from him. He lived in the shadow of his older twin, often out of the way of the spotlight. Raven was always the star achiever, a prodigy with her studies, violin and her tongue. In the eyes of their family, Qrow could not even compare to her. Whenever Raven did anything, she was showered with gifts, praise and the attention of their family. His achievements left him ignored, out of sight and out of mind.

Honestly, Qrow did not care, he revelled in the lack of attention. Constantly slipping out of his father's watchful gaze meant he could do anything as he pleased. Including things they most definitely never let Raven do. Like applying for a scholarship for a Bachelors for a _Journalism_ degree at Beacon University and getting accepted. Not that there was anything wrong to him for doing so, he had always excelled at seeking information and dissecting its truths. He also knew Beacon was renowned for its focus on individualism and the Arts, which was just another benefit for him. Although, seeing his family not even bat an eyelash when he told them stung a little. The only acknowledgement he received was his father's disdainful murmur. He had left soon after his eighteenth - left to carve out his own path rather than let his father pave it for him the way they would for Raven.

Qrow huffed, so far his luck had apparently led his path to be late to his first day at Beacon. On a day the sky decided to splatter the streets no less. His head was starting to itch as he absentmindedly fiddled with the cross pendant on his neck. He was about to slide his headphones on when a shrill scream rent the air around the bus stop he just arrived at. Every alarm in his head screeched as he rushed to investigate, there was no sign of blood or crashed vehicles. Yet, the scream was so loud something must have happened. Qrow reasoned to run harder just as he slammed right into a girl wearing a white cloak.

* * *

Summer was **pissed**. Some jackass floored past and splashed an entire goddamn puddle right over her and her _cloak_. To her, screaming at the height of her lungs was a very reasonable response. As was running frantically in the direction opposite the desecration of the puddle. Her response was short-lived as she collided with some grey object, knocking herself over. 

"Oh, my gods I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I-," Summer's stammering was stopped as the unfortunate soul she had crashed into merely shrugged and held his hand out to her. She noticed a ghost of a smirk was on the man's face as her silver eyes met his garnet. Most people in Remnant had eyes of all sorts of colours, Summer's own were silver. Yet, she had never met someone with eyes anywhere close to red, or any that burned as softly.

Speaking of, the man himself still hadn't retracted his hand, but his eyes reflected his growing self-consciousness. Summer could tell, she was staring at them after all. She inwardly cursed as she scrambled to her feet, awkwardly brushing off the drops of water on her cloak. Thank the gods she thought to waterproof it. She held her hand out to shake the man's hand only to meet empty air. It hung awkwardly between them while the man's hands were scrunched in his pockets. Even so, Summer was not going to back down from an introduction just because there was a rough start.

"Hi, I'm Summer. Summer Rose," She extended her hand, praying it wouldn't be left hanging a second time. Was it weird to immediately introduce yourself to someone after running into them and staring into their eyes? Her hopes started to droop when the man glanced quizzically between her appendage and face. They fell further when he stepped back, but an easy smirk graced his lips, a lilt rising in his voice as he shook her hand.

"Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

"What, like the bird?"

Summer giggled just as the next bus bound for Beacon pulled up, and she dashed to catch it, not even noticing Qrow following right behind her.

* * *

Maybe introducing himself to Summer was not the best idea. At first, Qrow was glad there was one other passenger when he boarded with the petite woman. A bespectacled man with a shock of green hair who zealously sipped from a coffee flask every two seconds. He hoped the drinker would attract his acquaintance's attention so he could hunch in the corner. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her company, just that he preferred his time to himself. However, it was just his luck Summer immediately sat down in a two-seater and made direct eye contact with him. That was another strange thing he found about her. Even though he initially pegged the woman as an introvert, Summer seemed to be more animated than shy.

Even so, most people ignored Qrow like the plague, yet she seemed fascinated. Especially with his eyes if the staring meant anything, something he was very unfamiliar with. His own father hardly looked at them for more than a second. Almost every member of the Branwen family had deep crimson eyes, but Qrow's eyes were much softer, like his mother's. Eyes that Summer gazed at as if entranced. Qrow shrugged the thoughts aside as he slid in the seat next to his newfound acquaintance, wishing that the ride to Beacon would be quiet. 

"So... what course are you doing?" Gods fucking dammit. Qrow frowned at Summer, ready to convey as clearly as he could that he wanted no part in the conversation with some snappy remark. At least, he would have until he saw the woman's furrowed brow and nervous grip on her cloak, her eyes darting anywhere but his direction. It was such a stark contrast in her disposition that Qrow was momentarily taken aback. "Unless, you're not doing one, which I don't know if that makes sense since you look kinda like my age. But I'm not judging! There's plenty of career opportunities outside of academics. Probably a lot less tedious too and -."

"Journalism, you?"

"Oh... the exact same thing, actually."

"Cool."

Qrow wanted to stop humouring the woman then and there. But now a question of his own was burning in his throat. If he didn't ask it now, the annoying feeling of it unanswered would haunt him the rest of the day. He sighed. "What's with the cloak?"

"Sorry?" Summer had released her iron grip on the garment.

"Your cloak. Not a lot of people wear those these days."

"Oh. It was a gift I've had ever since I came here from Atlas,"

"Ah, so that's why the cloth looks factory quality."

"Hey!" Qrow raised his hands in surrender to the glare Summer threw at him.

"Kidding, kidding." He snorted as she pouted and sank further into her cloak. "Looks pretty good on you though. Really brings out your eyes."

"You've looked at my eyes?" A small dash of pink was dusting her cheeks.

"How couldn't I? Half of our interactions have just been you staring at mine,"

Summer's small shriek startled Qrow, her face beet red. The green-haired man paused for a second, frowned, and resumed his drinking.

"Sorry... I'm just curious 'cause most people in Atlas have blue eyes. I've never met anyone with red ones."

"It's fine, I've never met anyone with silver eyes."

"Oh."

The conversation died down a little while later, and Qrow felt strangely at peace with the turn of events. The air around the pair felt comfortable as he settled in his seat. He noticed Summer's thoughtful gaze was trained on the shifting cityscape outside the window. It would be a couple of hours until they arrived at Beacon now, and he was very ready to relax before the rest of the day caught up with him. Although given he was late, he should be the one catching up. Qrow glanced at the woman next to him. At least he wasn't alone this time. He was almost lulled by the pitter-patter of the rain on the bus roof when it was momentarily pierced by Summer's voice.

"I think you'd look good with a cape. Nothing over the top, but a red one would go well with the shirt you're wearing."

Qrow huffed without replying, but he liked the idea. Sparing another glance at Summer, the red tips of her hair swayed as she rambled about cape ideas for him. He internally chuckled at the antics of his company. If she was his only friend for the next four years of their course, he honestly would not mind it in the slightest.

* * *

Calling the bus ride boring was the understatement of the century to Summer. The bus had only stopped once just to pick up some blond, who promptly sat next to the drinker at the back. That was two hours ago, and the boredom was itching at her. There was only so many times she could ramble to Qrow about the nuances of dog politics while he occasionally grunted responses. She really didn't mind his lack of meaningful contribution; at least he was paying attention to what she was saying. She was about to elaborate on the best parts when her companion suddenly gripped her shoulders like a vice. However, before she could process the action, the entire bus skidded to a sudden halt. Qrow's arm was the only thing stopping her from toppling out of her seat. It did not, however, stop her face from planting on the window. Opening her eyes, she did not look away. It was _beautiful_.

Springing to her feet, she rushed to the exit of the bus, nearly knocking over the green-haired man in the process. Angry grunts from the driver to be careful be damned, Summer sprinted outside and onto the pavement of the courtyard. She took in the surroundings around her, beautiful trees, ornate sculptures and arches that rose dozens of metres in the air. Behind her, she heard an incredulous sputter, turning to see Qrow gawk starstruck at the centrepiece of the courtyard. Towering roughly hundreds of metres above it all, a central spire glittered magnificently under the light of the sun in the clearing sky.

"You know. If you're gonna keep your mouth open like that, one of the bugs here will probably fly into it," Summer shook her head to herself as the Branwen's mouth stayed wide open. He obviously had not heard her. "Oi, Birdbrain, I'm serious. I read somewhere that it's an actual thing that -"

Summer was interrupted by the sound of ragged rasps and gurgles from Qrow and rushed to his side. Her panic grew as his face tinged blue and desperately moved to punch his shoulder when a hand slammed right between his shoulder blades. Qrow's breathing slowed to normal as a wet beetle came clean out of his mouth and scuttled away.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Turning around, Summer saw the arm belonged to the blond from the bus, who smiled easily at her and Qrow. Behind him, the green-haired man was still sipping from his coffee flask, watching over the rims of his glasses. "I'm Taiyang, you can call me Tai. Mr Constantly Drinking a Bottomless Flask of Coffee here is..."

Taiyang drew out the 's' as long as he could, glancing back and forth at his friend to introduce himself. However, said friend held a drag from his flask, meeting the blond's eyes dead on with a bemused expression. It wasn't until Qrow came back to his senses next to Summer that he finished with a 'slurp'. "...Oobleck."

An awkward silence hung in the air after Summer introduced herself and Qrow. The four of them stood in the courtyard, gazing at nothing.

Summer was the first to break the silence. "Are all four of us like... late then?"

Tai perked up and slapped himself on the forehead. "Today doesn't really matter. We just miss out on orientations if we don't show up to class." The blond was about to say more when a fifth voice interjected.

"Something I hope the four of you are not considering doing. As dean, I can assure you the punishment for tardiness is less severe than it is for absence." Grimacing, Summer turned to the apparent dean, fully expecting a wrinkled geezer with white hair and frown lines all over his face. Instead, silver eyes met green as she faced... some blonde teenage girl glaring _down_ at her; there was no way in the world she was the dean. 

"There is no way you're the dean." Summer echoed out loud.

"Oh, she's not," The girl huffed and stepped aside to reveal... not a geezer. The man before the group looked only a few years older than them. Though with silver hair and only a few laugh lines on his cheeks that shifted as he spoke. "I am your dean. Moving on, given your circumstances, your late arrival can be forgiven. Why not spend time getting acquainted until dorms are handed out? Glynda here could use some friends."

"What?" "Glynda" rounding on the man. "Ozpin, you can't just let them off the hook like that!"

"Now Glynda, it's only their first day."

"But father -."

"Father?" Summer gawked at Ozpin, how did he have a _teenager_ at his age? Ozpin smiled good-naturedly at her outburst, unlike Glynda, whose cheeks were burning.

"Adoptive father. And no, Glynda is not here through nepotism or the like. She's quite the artistic prodigy," The dean was slowly backing away from the conversation even as Glynda swiped for his arm. "Oh, would you look at that? Port is messaging me about... something. Have fun!" Briefly glancing at her silver eyes, Ozpin bolted past Summer to the nearest building. The awkward silence resettled around the group.

Oobleck sipped from his flask.

"He seemed nice."

Taiyang, coming to his senses, facepalmed. "That's the first thing you have to say about what just happened?"

Qrow, whose voice finally recovered, spoke up. "He didn't even pull out his scroll."

"Oh, not you too."

"Look, man. I just nearly died, so excuse me if I didn't think that was very surprising."

"Please, you'd have been fine."

"Seriously, my life flashed before my eyes."

Glynda snorted. "So you didn't see anything."

"Hey blondie, the adults are talking."

"You're only like, two years older than me!"

"Oobleck, back me up, she's a kid."

"If she likes coffee, then I won't have a problem with her."

"I prefer tea."

Summer observed the motley tetrad before her. Oobleck was glaring daggers at Glynda, with both being held back by Taiyang as he tried to calm them. Qrow sidled up to her.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet."

The silver-eyed woman snorted. "Just watching my new friends."

Before she let Qrow process the words, Summer rushed back in the direction of the group. Looking back, she saw Qrow's bewildered expression, there was something about him that she saw was holding him back.

Summer held out her hand.

"Come on, Birdbrain. You in or not?"

For a brief moment, he seemed uncertain, fiddling with the cross pendant on his neck. A pit formed in her stomach at the thought of him leaving now. But it was gone in a moment when garnet eyes met silver, and Qrow grasped her hand firmly. A grin grew on both their faces as Summer pulled him in tow to the other trio, ready for whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy new year to everyone from yours truly in Australia!
> 
> This was meant to be finished like 10 days ago but I procrastinated so let's start this fic at the turn of the year fellas, after all, "introductions are in order". xd eh? Eh??? Geddit? Guys?
> 
> Also, to people wondering what music has to do with this, I will have stuff with music on them and I have a whole playlist with songs I think fit in very well with the QrowxSummer ship and there will be chapters where music matters. I did have the headphones there for a reason, even though they don't have a role rn.
> 
> Also ik that that kinda isn't how uni works but just work with me on this it's not the focus of the story.


End file.
